


Crescendo

by blue_eyes_incognito



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Kissing in the Rain, karedevil - Freeform, seeing with other senses, sensory experience, very mild sexual references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6811429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_eyes_incognito/pseuds/blue_eyes_incognito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they reached the front of his building, he stopped, and as Karen turned toward him, he focused every one of his senses on her. It was nice enough just to listen to the rain ringing and pattering out like a tiny bell choir against her, and as they had been walking it was like Karen herself was made of music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crescendo

**Author's Note:**

> Matt's thoughts and feelings leading up to his kiss in the rain with Karen in 02x04. Kind of a character study and a delve into how Matt might use rain to see things around him more clearly.
> 
> I took mild inspiration from the scene in the Daredevil movie (2003) where Matt uses the rain to "see" Elektra.

 "Do you mind the rain?"

  
Matt could have done a backflip right there in front of Josie's. A walk in the rain with Karen was finally a chance to see what she really looked like. He suspected that she was beautiful--Foggy's insistence to the contrary and refusal to actually describe her to him had all but confirmed that in his mind. But it was one thing to know and another entirely to understand.

  
"No," he replied simply.

  
Karen took his hand and led him out from under the awning. The first raindrops that landed on her head, shoulders, and hands were like tiny bells announcing the beginning of a great symphony as each raindrop created a different sound as it hit and rolled down her skin or was absorbed into her hair or soaked into her dress. As they walked along, it was all Matt could do to not tune out the rest of the world and focus only on Karen and the picture of her that the rain was helping to build in his mind. He smiled broadly and made cheerful conversation as they walked.

  
When they reached the front of his building, he stopped, and as Karen turned toward him, he focused every one of his senses on her. It was nice enough just to listen to the rain ringing and pattering out like a tiny bell choir against her, and as they had been walking it was like Karen herself was made of music. But standing here now, with no other distractions, he could feel every minute change in temperature as each raindrop cooled Karen's skin on impact, then warmed itself as it slid down her arms, neck, face...he tracked each one, seeing the contours of her in his mind with ever-increasing clarity. He swore he could even start to see her in color. It was just as well that Foggy hadn't told him what Karen looked like, Matt decided, because nothing he could have said would have come close to actually describing how beautiful she really was.

  
The detail and vibrancy with which he could currently perceive Karen was so great, in fact, that he suddenly found himself doubting for a moment that she could even be real. He reached out a hand to trace the path of a single raindrop that hand landed on her shoulder with his finger, hearing her breath catch and her pulse quicken as he did. She still felt warm, despite the cool rain, and soft--so soft--that he was certain that the silk sheets on his bed were going to feel like sandpaper tonight by comparison. His thoughts jumped briefly to what it would feel like to feel her skin next to his on those sheets before pulling himself back into this moment in front of him, trying not to get ahead of himself. He moved his hand the rest of the way up her arm, over her neck, and gently cupped her face. She leaned into his hand as he traced over her cheek with his thumb and felt along her jaw and toward her hair with his fingers, memorizing every spot that the rain hadn't quite revealed, including a tiny scar--from chicken pox, perhaps--just below her ear. He felt a rush of warmth come up her face beneath his fingers, and he could both hear and feel her heart beating even faster as she was practically gasping for air, her chest heaving, and her body leaning toward him.

  
Slowly he leaned in, feeling the warmth and irregularity of her breath as his lips met hers. And when Karen gently tried probing Matt's lips and mouth with her tongue, Matt saw her with his final remaining sense. For as good as she always seemed to smell, she tasted even better. His mind started to wander again, considering briefly what it might be like to taste all of her. His senses whirled as he struggled not to get too caught up in that particular thought.

  
'A fantasy for another time,' he told himself, as he brought himself back to the moment where Karen, the rain, and this kiss made up the entirety of his world. He wanted to live in this world forever. As their lips separated, he kept his forehead pressed against hers.

  
"Do you want to go to dinner?" Matt asked with an urgency of a man who feared that his world would end the moment she stopped touching him.

  
"Yes."

  
"Tomorrow?" Again, with an urgency and fear that she'd change her mind and this new utopia would disappear.

  
"Yes."

  
With that, he was able to gain the confidence that if he let go of her right now that it wouldn't be the end, and he pulled his forehead away from hers and tried his best not to grin like an idiot.

  
"Goodnight Karen."

  
"Goodnight Matt."

  
Karen caressed his face, then traced her fingers across his chest as she walked past him, each touch sending streaks of warmth through his body. He didn't turn as she passed, instead content to listen again to the chorus of rain ring out against her departing figure. He smiled slightly as he heard her stop and turn, a skip in her heartbeat giving him a fleeting hope that she was deciding to stay rather than hail the approaching cab. He sighed slightly as she raised her arm and dashed toward the cab, splashing through a puddle with a crescendo as the symphony of rain against her skin came to a close as she got in the taxi and shut the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Write more Karedevil! :)


End file.
